


Flowey Frisk

by M0us3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey!Frisk, Gen, Original Character(s), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0us3/pseuds/M0us3
Summary: What would happen if Flowey and Frisk became one person.Work in progress. May not finish.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk did not know what had happened.

Flowey did not know what had happened.

Frisk had fallen down a deep hole.

Flowey had been looking after the golden flowers at the bottom of the hole.

They remembered a _THUMP_. And then, a screen. GAME OVER.

Frisk did not know what it ment.

Flowey did.

_RESTART_

And then.

_THUMP_

GAME OVER

_THUMP_

GAME OVER

_THUMP_

GAME OVER

…

It went on for so long. Until finally.

It stopped.

Flowey and Frisk could feel the ground beneath them. They could see the flowers, smell them, touch them.

There was no GAMEOVER screen. They were _free._

Flowey and Frisk looked down at their hands. Small, pale, and covered in vines.

They still did not know what had happened. But they were beginning to understand why it happened.

\---

When Toriel finds the child, she has her face turned to the light, as if trying to see the sky.

The child is surrounded by golden flowers. Some of the golden flowers seem to have become caught in her hair, and green vines are tangled around her.

The little girl is not the first human to fall here. Toriel had made it part of her daily routine to check this particular cave in case a new human had fallen. 

It had not been difficult to get the child to come home with her. When Toriel had suggested a bath, the child had no issue with getting in the tub. The little girl had even splashed and played, getting soapy water everywhere. It was only when Toriel had attempted to remove the vines and flowers that the child had begun to struggle.

It was only when Toriel had succeeded in removing one of the flowers that Toriel had understood.

The child had erupted in screams and tears. Dust was pouring from where the flower had been torn from the skin of the child’s scalp. It was all Toriel could do to hold the child close and apologize, over and over, trying to sooth the little girl. Toriel had made a mistake, and it had caused the child in her arms to be harmed. But Toriel understood now. 

This little girl in her arms with a **human** soul, had a **monster** body. 


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel watched quietly as Frisk played in the snow. They had left the Ruins, but not far. The closer they got to Snowden, the more dangerous it would be for the child. If word was to get to Asgore that a human child had fallen into the Underground, Frisk would be in terrible danger. But right now, they were safe, and Frisk could play without fear.

The pile of snow Frisk was making soon loomed over her. First, Frisk used her hands, gloved in mittens Toriel had given her, to shape the pile into a body and a head. Arms stretched above her head, Frisk gave the snowman a face, floppy ears, and a gentle smile.

As Frisk stepped back to look over her work, she realized she had forgotten a key feature for her snow-goat-mom.  _ You forgot the horns.  _ She could feel Flowey at the back of her mind, his observation going further, pointing out that the head of the snow-goat-mom was too high to add horns to. 

How could she fix this…?

The sound of snow being crunched under foot drew Frisk’s attention. Thinking Toriel was coming up behind them, Frisk turned to greet her goat-mom.

It was not Toriel behind her. Before they left the Ruins, Toriel had been insistent that Frisk not talk to strangers, that Frisk not go near any unknown monsters, and that Frisk stay insight of Toriel.

“Hey there kid, don’t you know how to greet a new friend? Come on and shake my hand.”

_ Don’t do it Frisk!  _ Flowey was practically yelling at her, but Toriel was still in the grove and gave Frisk an encouraging nod, letting Frisk know that this strange skeleton was safe.

As Frisk took the skeleton’s hand, Flowey gave a wordless scream in her mind, and a flatulent sound filled the grove.

“HAHAha, the old whoopee cushion in the hand gag. Classic. My name is Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

Frisk stared at Sans as Flowey, at the back of Frisk’s mind was muttering in disgust about trash bags. Frisk didn’t really understand trash bags had to do with the situation. 

“That’s a pretty cool looking snowman you got there. Looks like it’s missing something though. How about you go find some pinecones? They would probably make for some pretty decent pair of horns.”

As Frisk went off to search, she spotted Toriel approach Sans. They talked quietly, too quietly for Frisk to overhear much of what they were saying. One word was repeated a few times that Flowey recognised. 

‘Amalgamate.’

_ Huh. It’s possible we are an amalgamate. Don’t know how that could have happened with you being a human though. Might be the closest thing to what we are though.  _

“What’s an amalgamate?”

In Frisk’s hands were two pinecones of similar size. Deciding that they were the best she was likely to find, Frisk made her way back to the snow-goat-mom. She still could not reach the top of the snow-goat-mom’s head with her hands.  _ Two or more monster’s that have fused together as they died, surviving as one being. _

“Oh.”

With arms outstretched, Frisk tried to reach the top of the snow-goat-mom so she could put the horns on the head. 

After hopping up and down, Frisk was about to go to one of the adults to ask for help when two of the vines wrapped around her arms unwrapped from her, picked up the pinecones, and secured the pinecones to the top of the snow-goat-mom. 

“Nice job there kid! How’d you get the vines to do that?” Sans and Toriel seemed to have finished their conversation and were now giving their attention to Frisk and the snow-goat-mom. Toriel had an expression of touched joy on her face as she looked at Frisk’s now complete scapture. Sans however was giving all he attention to Frisk. 

“Flowey did it.” Frisk’s straightforward answer came without hesitation. She saw no reason to lie to someone Toriel trusted. Though Flowey seemed to get grumpy at Frisk’s answer. It seemed Flowey didn’t like Sans too much. Flowey was also muttering about trash again.

“Flowey, huh? He a good guy?”

“No.” Frisk’s blunt response drew a laugh from Sans.

“Guess the three of us will have to keep an eye socket on him then.” Though Sans’ tone was light hearted, Frisk had the feeling that San’s was being completely serious.

Frisk couldn’t really fault Sans. He didn’t understand how lonely Flowey was, or how angry someone can be when lonely.

_ I AM NOT LONELY!! _


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Papyrus was the coolest.

His puzzles were great fun to solve, and when Frisk offered to help Papyrus recalibrate his puzzles the tall skeleton was so excited he started doing exercises as he floated in the air.

_ He can fly. WHY DOESN'T HE FLY MORE OFTEN! Do you know how much of a tactical advantage flying is in a fight? AND HE DOESN’T USE IT! _

_ *Flowey...  _

_ No Frisk, no. Do you know how many Resets I’ve spent hanging out with Papyrus? And only now I’m learning he can fly. Why Papyrus? Why are you like this? _

_ *Because he’s the coolest. I am going to Flirt. _

_ Frisk, no...And that’s not a reason for not flying! _

"*You Flirted with Papyrus. <3"

_ God damn it Frisk. _

-(Some Time Later)-

"NYHEHEHEHE! BEHOLD! THE GREAT PAPYRUS' BEDROOM! FEEL FREE TO LOOK AROUND." 

Frisk made a beeline for the bed. It was a race car! So cool! 

_ Frisk, nether you or Papyrus have any idea of the implications of taking a date to a bedroom...this is so stupid. _

"THOUGH THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS' FIRST DATE, I HAVE COME PREPARED WITH THIS BOOK I SECURED FROM THE LIBRARY. JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT AND I WILL KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO PROCEED FOR THE PERFECT DATE. LET ME SEE...TAKE TO AN INTERESTING PLACE. THE MOST INTERESTING PLACE I CAN THINK OF IS RIGHT HERE IN MY HOME, SO THAT'S DONE...ASK EACH OTHER QUESTIONS...HAVE GOOD CONVERSATION...OH! THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT WHAT TO DO IN THE BEDROOM! … YOU ARE ALREADY IN MY BED, AND THIS SAYS WE SHOULD…!" Papyrus closed the book with a slam, his skull red with embarrassment. 

Frisk looked at the book with open curiosity. She wondered if it would be alright to ask Papyrus what he had read that upset him?

_ Do not ask. Do not ask. Do not ask. Do not ask! Do Not Ask! DO NOT ASK! DONOT-! _

"OH! THE BOOK SUGGESTED A FUN ACTIVITY TO DO ON A DATE WOULD BE DANCING. WOULD YOU CARE TO DANCE WITH ME FRISK?"

Frisk excitedly nodded her head as she jumped up from the bed to help Papyrus choose music for dancing.

_ Thank you Papyrus! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Asgore.

The school teacher was practically vibrating with excitement. Monster Kid (MK) had told Frisk when she arrived at the school house that morning that their class was getting a special guest to talk to the students. MK hoped it would be Undyne. He was a huge fan of the Royal Guard Leader, and would often spend hours talking about how great and powerful she was.

Toriel and Sans had told Frisk there were certain people that if she saw, Frisk would have to call Toriel immediately. Undyne was one of them. The other was King Asgore.

So, when the teacher, who was now hopping with joy, announced their guest was King Asgore, Frisk had her cellphone out and Flowey's vines dialing Toriel's number before the teacher had opened the door for Asgore.

"Howdy children. Please call me Asgore. Your teacher was kind enough to invite me to your class today, so I thought I would teach you all a little about guarding."

Asgore was taking in the class when he noticed the very human looking child sitting in the middle of the class with a cellphone out.

"Hello child. Who are you calling?" Asgore asked. At the same time the teacher scolded "Frisk you know you shouldn't have your phone out in class."

"My mom." Frisk answered. Asgore had just enough time to wonder who the human's mother might be when the door to the classroom was slammed open and a familiar voice shouted, "ASGORE!!!!!"

Asgore had just enough time to feel joy at seeing his lost queen, and fear his impending death, before he was thrown out the school window.

\-----------

After Frisk made the phone call to Toriel, events proceeded as follows:

Toriel, who had been visiting Sans and was most certainly  _ not  _ in Snowdin to quitely spy on her child. Even if Toriel was at the school, it was only normal for a mother to deliver freshly made pie to her child. And as she was there  _ anyway  _ Toriel may as well bring enough pie for everyone in the class and perhaps take this chance to talk to the teacher about how Frisk was getting along, if Flowey was causing any trouble, and if the teacher could use any help at the school.

But then Toriel’s phone had rung. As she answered the call, Toriel heard a voice she hadn't in many years.

Asgore.

Everything else was forgotten in a flood of loss and pain. Pain caused by the loss of six innocent children that had done no wrong.

Before she knew what she was doing, Toriel had thrown Asgore out the school house window and was running after him with fire at her fingertips.

Half a minute later the school children had gathered to watch the battle taking place between the King of the Underground and his former Queen.

A minute after Asgore went through the window, Sans arrived. Frisk told Sans what had happened. Flowey asked if he had any popcorn.

Three minutes after the Royal battle began, Sans left to get popcorn. The guard that came with the King retreated to find backup.

Four minutes after the battle began, Sans returned with popcorn for the kids.

Five minutes and the people of Snowdin had come out to see what was happening. The teacher tried to explain, but between her panicked words and Sans puns, the population of Snowdin came to the conclusion that the school was throwing a festival.

Six minutes and Papyrus had a booth constructed to hand out popcorn to the many monsters coming to watch what had to be a staged performance. After all, the King and the missing Queen would never fight in the middle of Snowden. No one would believe that.

In eight minutes from the start of the royal battle beginning, Sans had set up a rival booth (table from the school house) for handing out popcorn in opposition to Papyrus’ popcorn booth.

Ten minutes and two more booths had been set up to take part in the popcorn contest.

Fifteen minutes and the Royal Guard arrived to see Snowdin’s streets lined with booths and tables selling different flavored popcorn, competing over who had the best. A small child with vines and flowers all over her body had been given the role of judge for the contest.

Thirty minutes after the start of Snowdin’s first annual Popcorn Festive (which the mayor proclaimed a wonderful success) Frisk, with no bias  _ at all,  _ declared Sans’ butterscotch cinnamon flavored popcorn the winner. 

When MK asked for some, he got his head stuck in the popcorn bag.

As the festival came to a close, Toriel and (a singed) Asgore had come to an understanding.

Toriel stood guard over Frisk as Asgore approached Frisk. A glare hardening her normally soft features. 

Within their mind, Flowey warned Frisk to be on her guard. He told her that the King was dangerous. That he would kill them and take their soul. 

Frisk stared up at the King, his Royal Guard at his side. Asgore greeted her with all the grace the King of the Underground would be expected to have.

In Flowey’s memories, from a time when a sweet child named Asriel was still alive, Frisk saw a man with a far different bearing. A man with a laid back personality and an easy smile.

Frisk approached the man that could kill her with ease. The man who needed her soul to free the Underground.

Frisk gave the King some of her butterscotch cinnamon popcorn. At the first bite, the lonely man before her broke, and the first tears of long overdue mourning fell from his eyes.

...  _ Frisk, this is stupid. Do you think we could steal the other human souls? _

_ *No Flowey. _

_ Oh, come on Frisk! _


End file.
